Pluviophile
by RedWingedAngel002
Summary: She has always loved the rain. It soaks and purifies everything. In the past, it was her security blanket; maybe now she enjoyed it for a different reason. Post series; one-shot. MxY.


A Munto Fanfiction: Pluviophile © RedWingedAngel002  
Disclaimer: Munto; Sora Miageru Shōjo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai © Kyoto Animation; Yoshiji Kigami and Tomoe Aratani  
Genre: Fantasy and Romance  
Summary: She has always loved the rain. It soaks and purifies everything. In the past, it was her security blanket; maybe now she enjoyed it for a different reason. Post series; one-shot.

…

A/N: This small drabble is based off of Rokka's [六歌] pixiv comic, _Shower [通り雨]_; ID=27864188. Since I could not read all the kanji, it is not translated word for word, but a basic gist of it with my own spiced additions.

…

Songs: _Wildflower_ by: Sheryl Crow, _As You Go (Recalibrated) _by: RED,and _思い出と絆__ [Bonds and Memories] _by: 神前 暁・monaca

…

Japanese Index: None.

…

"Talking."  
_'Thinking.'_  
_Memories/Flashbacks_

…

Chapter 1: Shower

Their steps synchronized as they walked, while she explains her day's events and he listens with intrigued interest. Always, he gave his utmost attention towards her when when they had the rare chance of walking home alone together.

"And then Ichiko—"

Munto was the one who felt it first, a small jolt at his nose. Eyes of bullion were brought to the Heavens and the smaller girl beside him began to fret.

"Ah, rain? But the weather cast said it'd be sunny today." In the past, she would have been happy for the passing shower, but now…

Both had come to a stop. In the corner of her vision, the man raised his hands at midsection, cupping the dripping water with a look of scrutiny.

"What is this?"

Doe eyed, Yumemi blinked in surprise. "Munto… You've never experienced the rain before?"

His jaw tipped upward once more, angle defining the sharp arch of his jugular and peeking, sun-kissed chest.

"Not personally. The kingdoms of Heaven are too high for water to reach, correct?"

The redhead's query snapped her out of her staring. "Yeah. Umm, the rain goes through a cycle called participation. When the sun heats the ocean, it evaporates into the sky where the vapor then clusters into clouds. If the clouds become heavy enough, they can form rain and snow, which then falls back to the Earth."

"Hm."

"From your height, I guess it doesn't happen very often," the girl thought aloud. She knew from his kingdom, the cloudbank always appeared like a sea of cotton, miles below.

"I see." Golden irises filled with understanding. By now, his dark shirt stuck like a second skin, emphasizing the firm curves of his lithe frame.

She flushed and looked away. "I-I mean, you probably knew that already." Yumemi then opened the pink umbrella at hand, ears warming as the thought of sharing it together came to mind.

"Oh? And I thought you had no need for _that_ any more," he lightly teased her previous use for the parasol.

The blonde's mouth pursed. "I _don't_, but summer showers aren't uncommon. It's good to have one around," she referred mostly towards her _white_ uniform.

He became quiet. She softly called out to him, in question, and with a succession of steps, he was out of her reach.

"M-Munto? Wait, the rain hasn't stopped. Where are you going?"

His back turned in a graceful motion, revealing the beaming smile held there.

"This is wonderful, Yumemi," the king laughed charismatically, causing her breath to hitch. "Now I understand why you enjoy it so."

She could not help but stand agape, green moons drinking the rareness of it all. In this single moment, he truly looked carefree. No burdened responsibility, no scowl plastered upon his face, but happy. He was happy…

_'Like a child.'_ Her lips pulled upward, brimming with affection.

It was then that the rain had tapered to a stopped, decorating the scenery with dewed crystals of nature's aftermath. Above, a streak of color emerged within the island-filled sky. Even so small, this was all they had fought so hard for—to preserve their future's beauty.

Folding the umbrella close, she walked over to Munto, who was standing akimbo with a content grin.

"It's beautiful," she sighed wistfully.

He pivoted down towards her, pulled mouth partaking a fleeting chuckle, and brushed a number of droplets from her honey-gold bangs. His hand gently lingered at her cheek and she felt heat rise at her nape.

"Indeed, it is."

…

A/N: So, I'm procrastinating on finals. You'd think I'd be responsible as a college Senior, huh? Pfft.  
I have not applied for summer school this year, but an internship and possible job. With this, there will be more time to spare—so I hope. However, I'm determined to get off this writer's block, so wait for me until then! Cheers.

—Ari 5/11/14


End file.
